jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arumaze Bloodline Emote Battle Guide
__TOC__ RP Difficulty level: Novice Pros: * Excellent team based skills. * Can easily switch from a support role to an offensive role. * A lot of sustain. Cons:' * Cannot heal themselves.Only with med kits or by other Arumaze. * Very exposed to pure damage. * May become an obvious focus during team fights. Introduction Those who inherit the Arumaze kekkei genkai are capable of manipulating their chakra in different ways, usually focused on a medical use but also useful in combat if need be. Stats: Chakra control: How well made the sharp tools the Arumaze can create with the manipulation of chakra (such as chakra scalpel), also, a requirement for certain complex techniques. Healing: How effective the medical techniques can be. HP: recommended, as some techniques may affect the Arumaze directly and they may result affected. Chakra: highly recommended as some medical procedures and techniques are costly. Arumaze Techniques D-Rank Techniques: A novice in these powerful Ninja arts but don't be fooled, healing is just a part of it. When facing an Arumaze you're facing knowledge buried deep for a reason... At this rank the Arumaze can only heal while out of combat. Which means that they will be exposed to pure damage while attempting this if combat is taking place. The target being healed needs to be steady and cannot move while this takes place. Preferably lying on the ground face up. Mystic palm is the most basic of Arumaze healing abilities, they can channel their chakra to gradually treat wounds caused in battle. Mystic palm technique (Basic/minor healing): you have the ability to channel your chakra to your palms and heal at a relatively slow rate, you will need 3 Chakra control to attempt a technique that will heal 1 HP points every 2 turns. This can heal bruises and small cuts and stop hemorrhages temporarily for further medical treatment. This will definitely close them but will not erase the scars. '''''Mystic palms cost: D - rank: Minor healing: Medium chakra cost every 2 turns. C - rank: (Requires healing 4) Minor healing: low cost every 2 turns. B - rank: (Requires healing 6) Advanced healing: high cost every 2 turns. A - rank: (Requires healing 8) Advanced healing: medium cost every 2 turns. S - Rank: (Requires healing 10) Combat healing: very high cost every 2 turns. If the chakra scalpel is active (It's used roleplay wise to sew, doing emergency procedures) the healing goes up to 2 points every 2 turns. is not possible to use the scalpel while a combat is taking place as if the target moves suddenly, it may cause lethal or critical muscle/organ damage by accident. This kind of healing has to be made at close range. Chakra scalpel: a signature technique for any Arumaze, it is capable of making internal cuts without leaving an open incision which prevents bleeding but also in the offensive usage of it, the Arumaze may be able to cut muscle tissue, damaging temporarily the Target's stats. The scalpel depends on the Chakra control and its effectivity depends on the medical knowledge of the Arumaze. D - rank: Basic scalpel: (Chakra control 3 - has a low chakra cost per turn to keep active.) Healing 3 - hits above Taijutsu power 3 cause the target to lose 2 Taijutsu defense and melee speed the next turn (it does not stack). C - rank: Precise scalpel: (Chakra control 4 - has a medium chakra cost per 2 turns to keep active.) Healing 5 - hits above Taijutsu power 4 cause the target to lose 3 Taijutsu defense and melee speed the next turn (it does not stack). B - rank: Mystic scalpel: (Chakra control 5 - has a medium chakra cost to be kept active per turn.) Healing 7 - hits above Taijutsu power 5 cause the target to lose 1 HP (pure damage) A - rank: Advanced scalpel: (Chakra control 6 - has a high chakra cost to be kept active per turn.) Healing 8 - hits above Taijutsu power 6 cause the target to lose 3 HP (pure damage). S - rank: Surgical scalpel: (Chakra control 10 - very high chakra cost to be kept active per turn) Healing 10 - hits above Taijutsu power 7 cause the target to lose 5 HP (pure damage) C-Rank Techniques: The Arumaze submerges themselves in ancient writings and anatomy books, she/he can be now considered a decent academic. Minor healing can be improved thanks to the studies made. The Arumaze learns the Body Pathway Derangement technique, which releases an electric impulse from the user's palm that can disrupt the nervous system of the target. Body Pathway Derangement technique: depending on the intensity this technique causes shock damage and disorients the targets, even to the point of immobilizing them temporarily. C - Rank: Chakra control 5 - The next attack will deliver extra 2 Taijutsu power damage and cause a stun for the next turn (-2 Taijutsu defense -2 speed and melee speed) cost low B - rank: Chakra control 7 - The next attack will deliver extra 3 Taijutsu power damage and cause a stun for the next turn (-3 Taijutsu defense -3 speed and melee speed. cost medium A - rank: Chakra control 8 - The next attack will deliver extra 4 Taijutsu power damage and knocks the target allowing an extra offensive turn to take place. cost high. S - rank: Chakra control 10 - The next attack will deliver extra 5 Taijutsu power damage and knock out the target for a single turn skipping his/her next turn. cost very high. B-Rank Techniques: You've become a paladin of health, the secrets you've uncovered have given you access to an advanced version of mystic palm, which heals 3 HP points in total per usage. Mystic palm now can be done during a combat and while the target is standing still the Arumaze cannot defend him/her self which means they will have to be protected by either the target or teammates or will receive pure damage. (The Arumaze needs to be at close range from the target) Chakra scalpel barrage: requires Chakra control 6 - the user arms himself/herself with two "combat" chakra scalpels and proceeds to deliver furious barrage of precise attacks. B - rank: Chakra control 6: 2 attacks, Taijutsu power 8. Effects: -1 HP point per hit effective hit. Energy cost 3, chakra cost medium. A - rank: Chakra control 8: 3 Attacks, Taijutsu power 7. Effect: -1 HP point per effective hit and -2 chakra defense. Energy cost 4 , chakra cost high S - rank: Chakra control 10 : 4 attacks, Taijutsu power 6. Effect -2 HP points per effective hit. Energy cost 5, chakra cost very high. A-Rank Techniques: You're now a respected academic, your studies allow you to reduce healing chakra expenses. On this rank (once a month) you can regrow missing fingers/toes and teeth and heal heavy mental trauma.*This must be logged with staff*. This is all thanks to the effective regeneration and creation of cells. The Arumaze can now concentrate chakra on their bodies to form seals that can be used to release vast amounts of chakra in times of need, however, the usage of this seal is limited by a considerable cooldown so there’s an emphasis on the expression “Use in case of emergency”. Chakra seal A rank: chakra control 8 and chakra level 7 It takes 3 days to charge entirely, to a top of 60 chakra control, the chakra can be released in sections of 20 chakra points or fully, there’s a cooldown of 2 turns per section. If the whole amount is released the ninjutsu techniques will gain extra ninjutsu power 4 damage the next turn. Strength of a hundred technique: due to their excellent chakra control, the Arumaze can concentrate chakra on a certain area of their bodies, in a small single point or even on any part of their bodies as seal patterns. By using some of that concentrated chakra releasing it in order to enhance their physicals attacks considerably. Depending on the chakra invested, certain techniques can be made to shape and use the terrain in combat. Strength of a hundred technique phase: Requires 4 chakra points to activate, the physical attacks will have a boost of 3 taijutsu power and an increase of melee speed/speed of 3. The cost per turn will be of medium. terrain bullet: The user literally stabs the ground with their bare hands and lifts a chunk/shard of the terrain, he/she will proceed to either hurl or strike it, making it a projectile. The speed and strength of this projectile will be determined by the taijutsu power invested. Taijutsu power 4-6: Chakra cost low, energy cost 1. Taijutsu power 7-9: Chakra cost medium, energy cost 2. The target loses -3 speed/melee speed and -3 taijutsu defense. Taijutsu power 10: Chakra cost high, energy cost 3, causes a stun effect on the target which gives an extra offensive turn to the user. Strength of a hundred technique phase: requires 10 chakra points to activate, the physical attacks will have a boost of 6 taijutsu power and the melee speed/speed stat remain with a 3 bonus. It has a high chakra cost to keep active per turn. Shockwave: Enhanced version of terrain bullet, however, it will be capable of hitting multiple targets, however, this has a higher cost.The speed and strength of this projectiles will be determined by the taijutsu power invested. Taijutsu power 4-6: Chakra cost medium, energy cost 2. Can hit 3 targets Taijutsu power 7-9: Chakra cost high, energy cost 3. The targets lose -3 speed/melee speed and -3 taijutsu defense. Taijutsu power 10: Chakra cost very high, energy cost 4, causes a stun effect on the target which gives an extra offensive turn to the user. S-Rank Techniques: The Arumaze at this point has become a master of the ancient Arumaze arts, a living proof of their lost heritage. The mystic palm technique improves even more, “combat healing” is unlocked. Combat healing: With an immense effort the Arumaze focuses on all allies from a close to a medium range and will gradually heal them. However this only can be done once during combat, the focus needed is impossible to replicate twice during a combat situation. Chakra seal S rank: chakra control 10 and chakra level 10 Takes 4 days to charge entirely, to a top of 80 chakra , the chakra can be released in sections or fully, there’s a cooldown of 3 turns per bit. If the whole amount is released the ninjutsu techniques will gain extra ninjutsu power 5 damage the next turn. Creation Rebirth Technique: A very powerful technique with immense chakra and HP cost that can cost the life of the Arumaze in some cases in exchange of saving someone from death. Cheating death is a dangerous task but can be achieved at this rank. The Arumaze will proceed to channel their chakra on the corpse of a fallen person, the reanimation and healing will proceed. It takes 7 turns to achieve but be warned, the following are the consequences of using this technique: * Those reanimated with the technique cannot be reanimated again within 12 months of their last reanimation. * Each turn the Arumaze will lose 7 health and Chakra, the health lost while performing this won’t be recharged again in the following 4 days irl. * An Arumaze can still perform the revival even if they lack the HP required. This means that if they have the chakra available they'll spend it all to revive said person, but after this, the arumaze will die due to the fact that their endurance didn't meet the minimum HP required. * This jutsu cannot be performed during any combat situation. * Corpses that are older than 24 hours irl cannot be revived. * This can only be attempted once every 3 months irl. Treating Poison Starting from B rank, the Arumaze can treat poisoned teammates and/or characters. The Arumaze cannot treat themselves if they have been poisoned. Depending on the healing stat and chakra control of the user, they will be able to treat poison of specific ranks. At B-Rank and if the Arumaze has Healing and Chakra Control Stat 5-7 they can treat minor poisons (D-C-B rank poisons). Healing minor poisons: can be done during combat, takes 2 turns and costs 2 chakra per turn. The Arumaze needs to stand besides the target and they both cannot move whilst the treatment is taking place. The Arumaze cannot receive damage or the technique will be interrupted and also she/he will not be able to defend himself/herself (causing pure damage), so covering the Arumaze is important. At A-Rank and if the Arumaze has Healing and Chakra Control Stat 8-9 they can treat A-Rank lethal Poisons. At S-Rank and if the Arumaze has Healing and Chakra Control Stat 10 they can treat S-Rank lethal Poisons. Healing deadly poison: Non-deadly stages: Cannot be done during combat, meaning that the target or the user cannot defend themselves and if any attack is successful on them the healing will be . The target needs to lay down. The user will need to spend 3 chakra for the duration of the stage (the amount of turns that takes to get to the next stage, for example if the target is at the first stage of an A rank poison the user will need to spend 6 turns healing them). Deadly stage: It takes 5 turns, the urgency required means that the Arumaze is able to extract the poison but in return takes on damage from it as they don’t have time to nullify its effects entirely. Each turn the Arumaze will need to spend 5 chakra points and take a damage of 6 HP points. If the Arumaze reaches 0 HP their chances of survival will be gone but they may continue taking the poison out of the targets organism as long as they have chakra enough to continue the process. Category:Emote Battle Guide